The embodiments herein relate to a structure and a method to reduce vertical dielectric film crack propagation in semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to an internal crack stop design that utilizes an air gap, a series of air gaps and/or metal dummy fill shapes positioned between conductive metal wire stacks to prevent crack propagation in dielectric film between adjacent metal wire stacks.